


Marriage Part I: Holy Matrimony

by megumiai30



Series: The Nagikae Series [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 9 Years Later, Complete, F/M, Holy Matrimony, Loving Marriage, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Teacher Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: It's finally the day when Nagisa and Kayano are getting married on a shining bright late summer day! Will they be able to make it through?





	Marriage Part I: Holy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Megumiai30 here with the third installment of the Nagikae series! It took a while because I was going over it again and again to see if it was adaequate. Have to say it was the most stressful and yet exhilarating thing to write because it dealt with marriage, or holy matrimony. which is a very holy and sacred thing to go through. I said that I might be uploading a mature oneshot and I will be. This is the first part of Marriage, so there is a second part as the title shows. Hope you look forward to it, and enjoy the story,  
From  
Megumiai30

Marriage: Part 1: Holy Matrimony 

September 12th

Nagisa couldn’t believe it. He had come a long way since his days in class 3-E, and he was now a high school teacher at Kokuraku High School, taking after his mentor, the beloved Koro Sensei. Now, he was waiting in the waiting room that was set aside for the groom. Yes, the 24-year-old teacher was now getting married to his former classmate, Kayano Kaede, whose real name is Yukimura Akari, and who’s known to the world as the world renown actress Mase Haruna. In all honesty, he was afraid that the wedding day would turn out gloomy since it had been raining heavily the previous day and because the weather forecast had said that it would continue, but he woke in pleasant surprise when he was greeted with the sun’s radiant rays shining in his room. He actually thanked the National Weather Service for being wrong this time around. On his way here, he avoided some mishaps with puddles, the train he took to get to the church where he was to get married arrived at the exact moment he arrived on the platform, as if somebody had prepared it for him. Finally, he felt that the walk from the station to the church was the most pleasant walk he had ever experienced: The trees swaying softly because of the soft wind, the sidewalk, families coming out and enjoying a picnic, kids playing on the playground, and laughter. These were all things that Nagisa hadn’t realized before due to his busy schedule, but now he had noticed and enjoyed them. With that pleasant feeling, he had arrived at the church for his marriage ceremony. 

It was a beautiful day and Nagisa had arrived to his friends and the staff from the wedding company waiting for them so they could start taking pictures for their wedding. He was met by his lovely bride who was already dressed in her elegant white wedding dress. Despite the western tradition that grooms aren’t allowed to see their brides in their wedding dresses before marriage in case of bad luck, Nagisa was certain that particular tradition wouldn’t apply to him, and the two had underwent the last of their shooting. Of course, she was used to it: she had modeled for magazines, commercials, etc. as a famous actress, but people were genuinely amazed of how he endured the tedious shooting. But what they didn’t know was that he was sweating bullets on the inside while trying to maintain his calm demeanor. He was nervous for the wedding.

The event was going to only include family and friends, and Kayano’s manager had skillfully handled the tabloids by fooling them with the wrong address. Her manager had sent his wishes and was dealing with them right now. Nagisa had thanked him for his cooperation and wishes. 

Now here he was. His friends had left him alone to check on the bride and he was left alone with his thoughts: A 24-year-old teacher who was going to get married to his long-time friend, girlfriend, and fiancé who was nervous about everything. Could he make her happy? Could he provide for her? What if they got into a big fight and end up like his parents did? What about children…?

He had blushed at the last question and he was brought back to reality by a voice from the door. 

“Shiota-sensei, it looks like you’re at a loss, anything wrong?” 

Nagisa abruptly stood up in respect and with a sheepish smile replied, “Oh, it’s nothing Pastor Kaneda. Just have my mind on this and that.” 

Pastor Kaneda was one of Nagisa’s former student’s father. He had got to known the man when he had visited Nagisa to consult with him about his son’s future and such. During their session, the father thanked him for all of his efforts with his son and they came to respect one another at the way they handled their jobs. Pastor Kaneda had offered to provide the church where he was presiding over when he heard from his son that Nagisa was getting married, and he offered it free of charge. After all, he had owed Nagisa for his son. The man who looked like he was in his mid-50s chuckled and remarked, “Yup. I thought so. I know I did when I got married. So, anything I can be of assistance this time around as a person who lived a little more than you, Sensei?” 

The pastor came over and sat down beside him. Nagisa looked down and sighed in uncertainty and then decided to tell him, “Well…” He licked his lips. He really didn’t know how to start. He had enough worries on his mind that could last him a lifetime. Were marriages always this nerve-racking? He then decided to tell the pastor about his thoughts, “Well, Pastor Kaneda, I’ve been very anxious for today. My head goes on and on with the questions such as, ‘What if I’m not good to make her happy?’ ‘Can I truly provide for her?’ ‘Will I be able to not divorce her…?’” Nagisa found himself on the verge of crying on that question. Even though it had been a long time, and even though his parents and himself had been on good terms nowadays, it still remained as a long-time anxiety thing for him, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the person talking to him. 

When the pastor opened his mouth to reply, Nagisa abruptly and suddenly with a pink blush had added, “And… I’m hounded by the question of ‘What about our first night? Can I truly… make her happy in that regard’…?” 

The middle aged pastor who’d seen a flustered groom more than once in his tenure laughed. Nagisa was a little offended. Here he was on the biggest day of his life, and this person was laughing at him…?

After the pastor had stopped laughing and recovered his posture, he apologized, “I’m sorry Sensei, I couldn’t help myself. After all, you’re not the first one to ponder about those issues, and yours truly here also pondered those issues when he was getting married in a sweltering June day.” 

Nagisa looked up to see the pastor deep in thought and closing his eyes and continuing, “Yeah… It was so hot that I had to contain my annoyance during the photo shooting because I met my wife through a blind date, and we really didn’t know that much about each other… During the wedding itself, I walked down the aisle too fast, the pastor presiding had a hole in his glove, etc… Among everything else however… Everything turned out for the best. Twenty years later here I am with my wife and Keita. I actually don’t remember what really made me fret…So don’t worry, sensei. Everything is going to go well, and I see that you’ll last your entire life with your soon to be wife.” The pastor winked at that. 

Nagisa couldn’t help but to ask him, “How can you be so certain?” 

He chuckled, “Well, when I met you and Ma- Excuse me…” To say that the pastor was shocked when Nagisa introduced his fiancé to him was an understatement. But she had requested to go by her given name, “Yukimura-san, I sensed that you two were a couple that was planned to be bond together from the time this world had started. And Shiota-sensei?” 

He called his name to indicate that he was going to say something important and Nagisa’s ears perked up and answered him, “Yes, Pastor Kaneda?” 

“Marriage isn’t a one-sided thing, you know. What you’re going through right now, I guarantee that Yukimura-san is going through also.” 

Nagisa looked up, how did he know that? When met with Nagisa’s confused face, the pastor merely chuckled, “Come on, I’ve been through the same thing, and this is a secret, but my wife actually admitted that to me recently. So, marriage is an art of cooperation Shiota-sensei, okay? Please remember that, and I absolutely believe that you two certainly have that, so don’t fret, all right?” the pastor gave him a good-natured smile, and patted him on the back in assurance and stood up. He had some issues to discuss with Yada, Kurahashi, Okajima, and Mimura, the former two who planned the wedding for their friends, and latter two who were in charge of video and pictures. 

When he stood up, Nagisa was thankful for the pastor’s words. They might not be much, but he certainly needed them right now. But then he thought of that one thing that was bugging him from day one, “Wait, Pastor!” 

He looked back at Nagisa with a puzzled look, “Yes, Shiota-sensei?” 

“How did you…. Go through your… first night… perhaps...?” He asked flustered. 

Pastor Kaneda smiled a fatherly smile and in a good nature replied, “Don’t worry. It will be beautiful, more than you expected, and you newlyweds will enjoy every moment of it…It’ll come naturally….”

Nagisa blushed and the pastor turned and took his leave, but when he was at the door he bowed slightly and shook hands with a very tall red-haired man, who bowed a little deeper. Nagisa noticed that the latter was looking up to the former. The middle-aged man than made his way to where Kurahashi and the others were and the tall red-haired man made his way in the groom’s waiting room. 

Karma looked back at the pastor who was discussing with the others and made his way to the groom’s waiting room, “You know, Kayano-chan looks beautiful.”

Nagisa smiled knowingly. He then falsely frowned, “It’s always about the bride, eh?” 

Karma chuckled, “Ehh! There was a groom here too?? I couldn’t notice him since he was so small….” He smirked in the way that the rest of their class was always accustomed to him making, a playful yet mischievous smile. 

Nagisa retorted, “Well I’m 5’ 6’’(168cm) … I’ve grown.” When Karma had went next to Nagisa and raised an eyebrow, Nagisa added, “Well… not as much as you, but I think you get the point…” 

Karma smiled good naturedly to his close long-time friend. He himself had gotten married recently to the genius scientist, and former middle school classmate Okuda Manami, now known as Akabane Manami. Their marriage had been a grand party, but Karma envied Nagisa after taking a tour around the church. The church although it wasn’t all grand and extravagant was quaint and had an elegancy of simplicity about it. “I have to say though, how did you book this place for your wedding? Even though I’d talked to the pastor I still couldn’t get my finger on that subject.” He asked, wondering. 

Nagisa smiled, “Well, the pastor’s son was my student- “Karma cut him off, he knew that story, but how did Nagisa and Kayano afford to use it? The church itself was middle sized with its main hall big enough to fit in about 1,000 people. 

“No, no, how did you make payments?” Karma clarified himself. 

Nagisa was lost in thought before he had took in the information and patted Karma on the back, “The pastor let us use everything free of charge, thanking me for my handling of his son, over there-“ He pointed to a short yet decent looking boy who was hanging around with his friends, and who was laughing. 

“-Who was my student. Keita-kun. When he heard that me and Akari were getting married, he had rushed to offer us this church, and we accepted.” 

Karma nodded in understanding. But then another question arose, “But, did you ask him if you could make it up in some sort of way?” 

“Well, we did… But he refused us so straightly, we couldn’t say no. Keita-kun also said that his father can be very stubborn so to just take it, so here we are… Me and Akari would like to make up for it, but we’re not sure what we could do.” He replied. 

Karma looked out the door and saw Chiba, who was now the head of his own construction office(With his dear long friend and wife Hayami Rinka, now Chiba Rinka, as his secretary), talking to Pastor Kaneda, who had some time on his hands since the wedding wasn’t until an hour and 40 minutes from now. They were talking about the architecture of the church, Chiba commenting on this and that, and the pastor replying to his questions and inquiring him for advice. 

He grinned. Maybe there was a way… He patted Nagisa on the back and in a fond voice, like a father would say, offered his congratulations, “Truly dude, congratulations on your wedding. Kayano-chan will be most pleased to see you in that suit.” He smiled and Nagisa thanked his longtime friend, “Thanks, Karma.” 

As Karma headed out, he remembered something, “Ah, and don’t wear out Kayano-chan on your first night, eh?” He winked mischievously and headed out to where Chiba and Pastor Kaneda was.

Nagisa found himself blushing a very deep shade of red and in pure embarrassment shouted after him, “Karma!” 

A little later, Nagisa was met with his mother and father. His parents officially settled their differences and reconciled with each other just as Nagisa was admitted into Tsukuba. Hiromi, his mother couldn’t contain her cries and rushed over to hug him. He smiled softly and he rubbed his mother’s back and comforted her by whispering, “Mom, I’m here. Don’t worry.” 

Hiromi finally calmed down and looked at her son. He had grown to a decent, handsome young man, and it made her wonder how it would’ve been like if she hadn’t oppressed him like she did when he was young. After she had let him have free rein after middle school(After meeting the self-called ‘Karasuma-sensei’), she hadn’t interfered with her son’s future, but she had always lended him a helping hand when he needed it, listening to his problems and his worries, providing advice, and sometimes even reprimanding, and refuting him when she thought that he was getting too out of hand. She had asked him formally to stay with her and her husband when he was admitted into college, since she knew that was the only time left for her to spend any quality time with her son. He had thought about it, since it took about an hour and thirty minutes to two hours from his house to his university by the Tokyo Metro, but he accepted. She was happy about that, but she had been very sorry about something, and she felt she had to address it, “Nagisa, I’m sorry I couldn’t be a help to your wedding. I feel like a free rider by just coming to your wedding as your mother knowing I couldn’t offer some sort of financial support…” 

Nagisa took in his mother’s words. He had known that his mother’s company was going through tough times and because her salary was cut, she and his father were trying to make ends meet, not allowing them to give him and Kayano the financial resources to help with planning their wedding. But he and Kayano assured her that it was okay, since well… or course they’re his parents, and to a certain extent her future parent-in-laws!

He laughed in that good-natured, naïve way and assured her, “You’ve raised me, loved me, put me in a prestigious middle school where I met Akari, helped me through high school, been a wonderful person to ask for advice, and even paid for my college tuition… Thanks mom…I couldn’t ask for anything more…” He kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her. 

Hiromi smiled fondly and chuckled. She whispered in his ear, “You know, Akari-chan won’t like it if you go around kissing other woman…” 

Nagisa chuckled, and he released his mother from the hug and his mother caressed her son’s cheek, “Starting today… You’ll no longer be only my son, you’re going to be the head of a family, and someone’s husband, eh?” 

Nagisa looked at his mother who was on the verge of crying again. He felt some tears come to his eyes too, “Mom…” 

Hiromi merely hugged him again, “I’m so proud of you Nagisa… Thank you for being born as my son.” 

Nagisa felt tears rolling down his cheeks and replied, “Me too mom, me too…Thanks for being my mom…” And the mother and son cried, and they were joined with Nagisa’s father, who merely cried and patted them both on the back. 

Frankly, that was all that was needed at that moment and time between the three. 

Meanwhile at the bride’s waiting room, Kayano herself was having a nervous breakdown. It was almost time for the wedding to start and she was still having second thoughts. The pastor was right: She was having her share of anxieties also. ‘What if the marriage itself goes completely wrong? What if I can’t provide for him? What if he’s disappointed in me when we…’ She blushed on the last question. She couldn’t take in anything at that moment she couldn’t even listen to her name being called. 

“Hello? Akari-chan!” Kanzaki shouted and she shook Kayano’s shoulder to get her attention. 

“Huh? What?” Kayano suddenly said, being awaken from her trance. 

“It’s almost time. Karasuma-sensei is waiting, Nagisa’s out there, and we need to get going.” She explained very slowly while wearing a worried expression on her face. 

Kayano nodded in spite of being unsure of herself and stood up to follow Kanzaki, but Kanzaki being the good friend she was gestured for her to sit down, and she sat down with her. “Is there something wrong?"

Kayano took a deep breath out. She looked to the floor and started relaying out her sources of fear, “Well Yukiko-chan, I have to say I’m genuinely scared right now because I’m about to get married to my long time friend, and I’m not sure about a number of things, such as ‘Can I make him happy?’, ‘What will happen if the marriage itself goes totally wrong?’, and ‘Can I satisfy him during our… first…’” She looked down on that last question. 

Kanzaki, having known her friend for nine years now smiled in knowing and experience. She had gotten married to Sugino two years ago and frankly she had felt quite the same when it came to matters like this back when she was getting married. However, she did realize she had to be very cautious when dealing with matters such as these. She giggled, “Akari-chan, remember my wedding?” 

Kayano thought about her and Sugino’s wedding. It had been a very small affair that only included family and friends but the thing about it was that everything had gone wrong. Some decorations had then decided to fall apart, there was a sudden blackout that caused the wedding to be delayed for 30 minutes, and when the pair finally arrived at the altar, Sugino had freaked out so much he squealed when giving the answer to his vows, causing the crowd to roar in laughter and making the pastor who was presiding chuckle a little loudly. 

Kayano giggled, “Yup. I remember it perfectly. It was a nightmare just being an eyewitness to it. How was it for you?” 

Kanzaki chuckled herself, “Well, it was a nightmare for me at first, but now it’s a fond memory. The important part of that is the fact that me and Tomohito are one as husband and wife now through that somewhat rowdy marriage ceremony.” 

Kayano smiled. It turns out that even if the outer situations surrounding a wedding are rowdy, the important thing is that you become one with the person you are to married with. When she was lost in her thoughts, Kanzaki continued with her reassurance, “Akari-chan, I think you can stop worrying about making him happy. I mean even though I’ve only been married for two years now, I can confidently say that marriage is a dance. One person can’t be sticking out too much, and one person can’t be horrible. You have to cooperate and harmonize with your partner to dance splendidly. If one of you trips, or if the other steps on each other’s foot…well… let’s just say that you have an awkward mess on your hands. I can say without a doubt that you and Nagisa are able to provide, help, love, and make each other happy.” Kanzaki gave her longtime friend a smile and the actress returned it until her face settled into another frown.

“But, what…about… our first…” Kayano stammered and with a very visible red hue on her cheeks. 

Kanzaki grinned and blushed herself; after all she’d been through the same, “That’s something that comes naturally. When you engage in it, it’s just magical…” Kayano noticed that Kanzaki’s eyes were shining, and at that she let go of her insecurities and had a sense of excitement go through her.

Kayano smiled softly and hugged her friend, “Thanks Yukiko-chan. I feel much at ease now.” 

Kanzaki smiled fondly and patted her on the back, “Anytime,” Then Kanzaki gasped and remarked, “Oh that’s right! Akari-chan, it’s almost time for your wedding. Nagisa and Karasuma-sensei are waiting! Let’s go!” 

Kayano nodded and followed her outside the room to the middle door leading in the main hall of the church where Nagisa and Karasuma-sensei, who had agreed to walk her down the aisle were waiting. As they were waiting for Kayano, Karasuma, who was never a man of many words nudged Nagisa, the blushing groom and offered him his congratulations, “Nagisa-kun, congratulations.”

Nagisa bowed in respect, “Thank you Karasuma-sensei. I wonder what Koro Sensei would say if he saw me today…?” 

Karasuma actually grinned at that, and patted him on the back, “Hey, that octopus would be like the paparazzi, shooting pictures, excited at the fact that one of his favorite students was getting married to his savior’s sister and student.”

Nagisa laughed, “Yeah, I think so too. I just hope he’s proud of me.” 

Karasuma replied with one of his rare smiles, “Don’t worry, I’m sure that octopus would be as proud as I am right now.” 

Nagisa bowed in respect and Karasuma motioned for him to turn around, “Here comes your bride.” 

Nagisa turned around, and he was met with his lovely bride who was wearing a bright white dress which hugged her figure and yet with grace, wasn’t that revealing at all, but more breathtaking. She was also wearing a veil that gave her some sort of air of mystery, but at the same time made her look like an angel… There was only one word for it: Beautiful. He gasped. 

Kayano giggled at her groom’s reaction. She reached up since he had height on her once again (But not too much, she said that it was just right.), and pecked him on the lips. It wasn’t passionate or anything but it was enough to bring a blush to the groom who returned it. After they broke off, no words were needed between them. They exchanged looks at each other until they heard the pastor after seating the guests of honor (Nagisa’s parents and for Kayano, Bitch-sensei who had agreed to fill in for the bride’s side along with her husband Karasuma.) now announcing the entrance of the groom. 

“The groom will now enter!” He heard the thundering cry of Pastor Kaneda, so Nagisa merely pecked his bride’s forehead and said, “See you at the altar,” and went off to walk down the main hallway leading to the stand where the pastor was at. 

As he went his way down the aisle, Nagisa went down the aisle hastening a little, and after he caught sight of the pastor’s gestures to slow down, he went down a little slowly, giving him time to take in his surroundings: His friends and his students cheering and howling, and the other guests clapping and smiling, jubilant for the groom. He caught sight of his mother who was a crying mess, and his father who had tears in his eyes also. Meanwhile Irina from the other end managed to shed some tears of her own: genuinely happy for her former students. After he reached the podium, the applause died down and the pastor bowed to the groom who stood one step down, waiting for the bride. 

The pastor now seeing that the groom was in his place then announced, “Please rise for the entrance of the bride!” 

As was custom, all of the guests rose and Wagner’s Marriage March was blurting from the piano. In came Kayano with Karasuma-sensei as her escort. As she was coming down, Nagisa felt some tears come up to his eyes, ‘Beautiful…’ The pastor taking note of this whispered, “It’s too early to cry, sensei…” 

Nagisa looked up and the pastor smiled knowingly. Nagisa got a hold of himself and continued watching his bride being escorted by Karasuma. Meanwhile Kayano herself was admiring how her soon to be husband looked. He wore a black tailcoat which looked dashing on him, if she could say for herself. There were some instances where she found herself jealous because of some women flirting with him. Her eyes went up to his warm eyes. He was perfect. She tried her very best not to cry, like Nagisa had, and before she knew it Wagner’s Wedding March had reached its peak and she had arrived at the podium with Karasuma-sensei. 

Karasuma-sensei offered her hand to Nagisa with a smile saying, ‘Congratulations. Good luck to you guys.’. Nagisa smiled back and took her hand in marriage and they went up the step to meet the pastor who was presiding on the podium. Hiromi felt tears come to her eyes. She didn’t bother wiping them away. Her little boy had grown up and now he was about to be married to his longtime friend and fiancé. 

Once they had stood in front of the pastor, the pastor continued with the holy ceremony of holy matrimony. After they had sung a hymn, he then presided, “Now that the bride and groom have met at the altar, let us pray.” 

So, the pastor prayed to Kami-sama that they would be starting the holy process of matrimony, and asked to watch over everything when going through it. After the prayer, the pastor read the passage from the Bible from where he was going to preach. “Today’s passage is Genesis chapter 2 verse 24. I’ll read from it, ‘Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh.’ Amen.” 

After reading the passage, the pastor began to preach, “Today, I would like to preach with the title, ‘What is marriage?’. What is marriage, exactly?” He started by asking the guests and the couple who was standing in front of him rhetorically. 

He continued with a smile, “In history, particularly if you look at the history of philosophy, mankind has  
struggled with the question, ‘What is…?” For instance, ‘What is truth?’, ‘What is the reason for our existence?’ ‘What is good and evil?’, and so forth. For today, we ask the question of ‘What is marriage?’ Today’s passage tells us directly that marriage is the union of man and woman becoming one. In the beginning Kami-sama made man and woman, and created them to be united into one through holy matrimony. So, becoming husband and wife is not just a ceremonial thing, it’s a miraculous system that Kami-sama has made that we humans cannot dare to comprehend. Now, I know that there are a lot of you who are married,” The pastor looked around.

“And there are some of you who aren’t married yet, but I can say without doubt that as a married man  
myself, that marriage is a wondrous thing. I think the married couples gathered in this place can agree with me on that, even if you aren’t Christian. And, excuse me for the cheesy clique here, but it feels like you two were meant for each other. Of course, I’m not trying to say that marriage is all daisies and happiness, because it’s not.” The pastor said in deep thought and sighed, arousing laughter from the guests. 

Nagisa thought nervously, ‘I hope he and Mrs. Kaneda don’t get in a fight today…’ 

“It truly isn’t. You have to get used to your spouse’s habits, their tendencies, their personalities that you just found out that they have, and things you’d never expect from them. Marriage is full of surprises from the other spouse, and it’s a continuous dance where you have to sometimes make concessions, and sometimes you have to lead. But in spite all that, at the end of the day, you realize that the person whom you were paired up with is the person whom He paired you up with, and you are truly gifted to have the person next to you as your spouse.” He smiled on the last sentence, and the couples of 3-E: Karma and Okuda, Sugino and Kanzaki, Hayami and Chiba, Maehara and Okano, Karasuma and Bitch-sensei, and Nagisa’s mother and father looked at each other with smiles, grins, blushes, and giggles. The soon to be newlyweds who were in front of him stole looks to each other and giggled. The pastor himself chuckled after taking in the sight. 

He continued with a teasing tone, “Now, I’ve talked to Shiota-san here, and he seemed very nervous about the whole thing.” Nagisa tensed up and the members of 3-E roared with laughter. Even after all this time, Nagisa was Nagisa. 

The pastor laughed a little bit and continued, “But I assured him that his bride, Yukimura-san also would’ve thought the same today before coming in.” 

Kayano tensed up and thought curiously, ‘How did he know that…?’

Meanwhile among the guests Kanzaki giggled quietly with her hand to her mouth. Sugino whispered to his wife, “What’s the matter, Yuki-chan?” 

Kanzaki whispered back, “Nothing, anata. It’s just that Akari-chan mentioned those fears to me just before she went in…” 

Sugino chuckled quietly in return. 

The pastor cleared his throat and continued, “Pardon me. But, as it is, I have had the privilege of meeting this lovely couple more than once, and I can surely say: even though you may have hardships and fights on the way, this is one couple that will stay together until the day they die, and I truly wish and bless you with the blessings of Kami-sama, and truly congratulations. Even though the road ahead may be tough, I know that you will get through it, and I truly bless you two in the name of the Lord.” The pastor ended his sermon and genuinely smiled at the couple, who both had the grace to bow slightly and blush in response. 

The pastor then prayed to give thanks, and he then proclaimed, “Now the couple will now take the wedding vows. Shiota-san, if you’d please.” He turned to Nagisa who then tensed up, ready for the question that was to be asked. 

“Shiota-san, please answer my question honestly and faithfully in front of the Holy Lord.” He requested. Regardless to say, Nagisa tensed and tightened up, even though he knew that this was going to be the easiest yet hardest question he was going to answer. 

The pastor’s voice ricocheted throughout the main hall, “Do you, Shiota Nagisa take this woman to be your wife, and will you pledge your faith to her, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her, and cherish her, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?

Nagisa was so taken with the question that he lost himself for a moment until he realized that he was met with an anxious face right next to him. 

‘What if he doesn’t want this…’ Kayano thought at the same time she was thinking, “Don’t worry, he’s probably taking some time to take it in.’

When he caught sight of that anxious face, he hastened and replied, “I do! I do!” To which the pastor held his hand and asked him to calm down a little with the words, “Just once will do, Shiota-sensei.” 

He blushed and smiled embarrassedly. He had been so nervous that his brain and his actions didn’t comply today. 

The crowd laughed, Hiromi and her husband chuckled at the nervous state of their son and were reminded of their own wedding. Her husband took her hand is his and gave her a smile to which she chuckled wisely. 

The pastor then turned to Kayano, “Miss Yukimura, I ask the same from you.” She nodded. 

It was Kayano’s turn to tense and to prepare herself to answer the faithful question. The pastor then asked Kayano, “Do you, Yukimura Akari, take this man to be your husband, and will you pledge your faith to him in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him, and cherish him, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?”

At that moment, Kayano peeked a look at her soon to be husband, and the memories that they had shared for the last nine years: meeting in class 3-E, the class of outcasts, planning on how to assassinate their teacher who had changed their lives, her betrayal and his forgiveness, their graduation, the time at the southern island where she was shooting that movie, and where Nagisa had caught her from that helicopter, the multiple times when she visited Kanzaki’s place when they were in college for a nabe party with Nagisa who coincidentally went to the same university with Kanzaki, and when they awoke the next morning to find themselves sleeping, leaning on one another, when they confessed, when he proposed… all went past her as light. 

Without hindrance or doubt, she knew that this was the man whom she would marry in front of Kami-sama and all of these witnesses, and declared, “I do!” 

The pastor, kind of amused at the bride’s enthusiasm laughed, “Okay. I’ve never seen the bride being more enthusiastic, but there you have it. Next, we will go on with the exchange of the rings.”

He presented the couple with the two gold rings that they had left with him beforehand. The two faced each other and Nagisa was the first one to put the ring on his new spouse’s finger. He gently and as carefully as possible took off her glove, and put the ring on her finger with the utmost care. When he was finished Kayano looked at him with tears building up in her eyes in joy and put on his ring, rubbing his ring finger slightly after putting it on. 

They turned back to the pastor who then announced, “Now that Shiota Nagisa and Yukimura Akari have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

“Now let us pray.” The pastor then lowered his head and prayed, “Dear Father, thank you for uniting this couple in holy matrimony. As they go on this path of life, please lead them and through all hardships and troubles, please let them trust in you, and trust each other to overcome these obstacles in life. I pray in the name of the holy Jesus Christ, Amen.” 

After the prayer, Nagisa and Kayano were seen linking arms with each other and the pastor chuckled and said, “You may kiss the bride.” 

The newlywed couple let go of their arms, turned to face each other and took a good look at each other. Kayano looked at her handsome husband, who along with his figures was sporting a cute blush on his cheeks. Nagisa on the other hand looked at his beautiful bride. She was just beautiful. He never thought of any words than that to describe her at that moment. All of her face, from her long lush black hair which was in a bun to her warm amber eyes… She was an angel at that moment, and he wanted nothing then to have private time with her… But he regained his posture. There was a time and place for everything, and he knew that it wasn’t to far off. So instead, he uncovered her veil and kissed his bride softly, but with enough force that it was passionate. Kayano fell in the moment, closing her eyes in the moment amid cheers and applause. It was kind of like a preview for what was to enfold as she felt her husband controlling yet pouring his passion out to her. 

The kiss ended after a few seconds and the pastor smiled at them, then announced, “We’re not done yet.”

The couple blinked. Wasn’t the kiss the end of the marriage ceremony?

Unhindered, the pastor announced, “I’m told that we have two nuptial songs prepared to congratulate you two, and I would like the patience of the new husband and wife, because I know for a fact, that none of these songs have to do with weddings.” He shrugged, inciting the laughter of everyone present. 

“Yes…” The pastor said with a sense of humor himself. “But it’s the thought that counts, eh? So, I would like to welcome the first song, which will be performed by Mr. Kaneda Keita,” Nagisa and Kayano chuckled at the name, “-Mr. Murayama Sho, and Mr. Watanabe Seiji. Please give it up for the Kokuraku Wimps!” He announced and the three took their positions: Keita was the singer, Murayama was playing the drums, and Watanabe was in charge of playing the electric guitar. 

Keita took the mike and said, “First of all, even though this song isn’t exactly a song to sing at a marriage, I’d like to let Nagisa know that we prepared this because we thought the lyrics said what we wanted to say to ya. So please, bear with us teach! And congratulations on your wedding with Haruna-chan! Hope you enjoy it! Hit it!” He motioned Murayama to start, and Murayama started with a march sort of beat. Watanabe followed with a chord on the guitar and all the instruments met to create a fun intro. The three rocked to the song and Keita took the mike and started, “Choutenpechii…” 

The song was pretty random, but all in all it dealt with going through life together while singing a sugar song and taking bitter steps. After they were finished, the crowd roared in applause including Nagisa and Kayano who had laughed and chuckled throughout the whole song: Nagisa like a doting parent boasted his students, and Kayano complemented how they sang and translated the song in their own way. 

After they were done, the pastor had remarked, “Well looks like they were fantastic. Including the singer,” He added causally. 

The people who knew about the inside joke laughed. Then the next team arrived. The next team to sing was the so-called ‘Class 3-E Singing Squad’, which originally included Nagisa and Kayano, but since those two were getting married, Maehara, Isogai, Karma decided to get replacements in the names of Okano and Okuda. 

Maehara spoke up, “Well, we may not be the best of singers, but we certainly have gone way back when it comes to singing, so here we are! Nagisa, Kayano-chan, Congratulations! Hope you enjoy our little song that we used to sing back in middle school, and hope you join us for Isogai’s and Kataoka’s wedding!” 

The couple in question blushed. Nagisa and Kayano smiled, and the six started to sing the song, Seishun Satsubatusron, an old classic. After their performance, the wedding was nearly at its end. 

“Thank you very much for those wonderful performances. Now, as you would all expect and you would know, there is an after party for the marriage of these two at Hotel Suginami, located not far from here. I’m told that it is as par say, ‘load packed with awesome fun, along with embarrassing stories about the bride and groom, so don’t miss out on it’,” The crowd chuckled as the pastor read from his notes. 

After the invitation to a special event, the pastor prayed one last time, asking Kami-sama, as this couple goes out in life to let them enjoy and yet take on their responsibilities as husband and wife, and eventually parents without fail. 

Nagisa and Kayano blushed on that last part. 

After the brief prayer the pastor then announced, “Now, second to lastly, I would like to introduce the newlywed bride and groom. First to the bride’s and groom’s parents, and the crowd that has gathered here today for this holy and important ceremony. Could the groom and bride turn to the guests?” 

Nagisa and Kayano turned together to the guests and the pastor asked, “Now, please bow before the guests.”

They did so, and the pastor introduced them, “I introduce the newlywed husband Shiota Nagisa, and the newlywed bride, Yukimura Akari to all of the witnesses gathered here today!” 

The crowd cheered. Then lastly the pastor announced, “Well, then you folks may be tired, but finally!” He exclaimed on the word ‘finally’. 

The crowd chuckled with a gruesome face for they were wondering when it was going to end since the pronouncement of marriage. 

“But finally, the newlywed husband and wife will march down the aisle, symbolizing their new life together as husband and wife.” Pastor Kaneda then gestured for the couple to prepare marching and they followed suit, Kayano leaning ever so slightly on her husband’s-husband’s shoulder, and Nagisa ever so slightly grabbing his wife’s- wife’s hand. 

“Now, when they march, please give them your warm applause and congratulations as they take their first steps as a couple.” The pastor gestured them to start marching down, and so the new husband and wife, Shiota Nagisa and Shiota Akari marched down the aisle, acknowledging and waving to all their friends, his students, her fellow workers, and the guests who arrived at their wedding, who hollered, cheered, clapped, and congratulated them. 

The two giggled were in complete euphoria as they marched down together now not as boyfriend and girlfriend, nor as friends, but as husband and wife. They looked at each other as they reached the end of the aisle, laughing and giggling. They truly came a long way, and now they were together officially as a married couple, bond in holy matrimony, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Now onwards to a new life as husband and wife (and hopefully as parents)! 

‘Congratulations on your wedding!’


End file.
